


A series of beautiful stories

by ShslDepression



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other, idk tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShslDepression/pseuds/ShslDepression
Summary: Get some steamy time with amazing characters. But Angie, she’s shit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol help

uwu~

 

You woke the fuck up, your robo bf next to you. YOU TWO WERE CUDDLING AWAAAAW BEST BOY. Anyways,, it kind of fucking hurt??? Like metal poking into your side?? But love fucking hurts doesn't it. lol

"hewwo kweeboo w-wake uwp pwease"

 

ok so u,, the reader just ST A R E S at him. Until he woke tf up and gave u a nice smooch. Muah.

 

You felt determined with his best boy powers and TACKLED HIM TO THE BED. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) woo yeah getting freaky. Do robots have dicks??? Now you're basically just on fucking top of him. Straddle that metal,, oh yeah you're probably turned on by this. Ok his hands r very cold so prolly know how to heat them up??? The ol' pussy pocket. YEAH. ”ShHhh” You fucking choke out and you shove his COLD, VERY COLD COLD HANDS DOWN UR PAN T I ES. u let out a scream moan. Now he's just?? Fisting you?? While you're still straddling him? So he don't got no Willy I'm sorry. So you just fucking dry hump his chest until he nuts. How does that fucking feel? Rubbing your vagina against metal. Oh well, you luv your boyfriend. you roll tf off of him,, don't worry he's still fisting you,, and you fall back asleep. You wake up to give him another bigg smooch n whisper "I'm pergnert" (Hi a time skip) you're still in the bed with keeeboi 10 months later. That's all you do is stay in bed with your husband. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that you two got married. It was romantic,,, y'all wore pajamas. ok now ur giving birth. "pushHhhhhH" ur husbando scream as you pushed out his child. Yeah it was his child? Wanna know how. You gave birth to a fucking wrench The end


	2. Kaito x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get frisky with Kaito momota, luminary of cancer.

owo

 

You wake up to someone fucking hacking. Like;, that's so rude. They can't use like their elbow?? To cover their mouth. Gross. u get the fuck out of bed and tip tap tap over to the bathroom bc that's where you hear the fucking coughing,, holy shit is someone dying in there ??

 

the floor cold as fuck do u not have slippers 

well who wears socks to bed ?? Fucking Satan, that's who.

 

ur in the bathroom now and u see kaito coughing and choking n shit like that. I don't know big words. “Reader, did I wake you up?“ he asked,, very concerned about ur health. You need 129 hours of SL E E P

 

“u did bitch“ you didn't even care that he was choking. Wait how was he talking??

 

ok so you smacked the shit out of his back and a fetus came out of his mouth. Oh my god thats why he was coughing

 

U walked over to the sink,, that's where the fetus was,,,

 

It was Korkichi. All fresh and bloody and new and not in the hydraulic press.

 

“wth“ u say

 

Kaito just smiled. He gave birth to a fucking mistake (I love kokichi don't even give me shit)

 

“Reader, we're parents now. YOURE A D A D D Y“

 

u gave the nastiest smile ever bc you should've gave Kaito some medicine so he could've mouth aborted that little fucker.

 

~time skip~

 

ok so like everyone is at some god damn place ?? Where?? Hell

 

“nyeh the fuck is that" loli says and looks at Fetus kokichi 

 

“My son" KAITO gIggles

 

“kill it“ big tits mcbestgirl said and was about to chuck it across the room.

 

“I wish I could" u said 

 

“How the FUCK is any of this possible?“ Sushi said.

 

"I was coughing and he came out of my mouth hole“ kaito hugged his now dressed fetus son

 

“with the power of auta I will abort that mistake“ literally the most annoying character said.

 

“No I'll do it“ edgy female izuru said and ran over to grab fetsu kokichi. BUT GASP. REAL KOKICHI POPPED UP.

 

“nisshshHihihihi you gotta get through me first“

 

They both died. You and kaito went to bed. 

 

Maki died from killing kokichi and korkichi. So did everyone else. You and kaito are just sleepin' in some space ship. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking help me


	3. Gonta lovin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend time with ultimate bug boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, hi

:333

 

You and your big buff beef cake bf Gonta were sitting in the Y A RD,,, tryna find bugs like some dumb dumb fucks

“I found something” reader-Chan said and picked up a leaf. It/she/he/them ate it. Gonta st A R E D “Gonta think u a dumb bitch”

Awww “hehehe” u giggle and pounce on his big beef cafe chest. 

 

YOU TWO WRESTLE AND HE THROWS YOU ONTO THE GROUND. YOU WRAP YOUR LEGS AROUND HIS HEAD AND PUT HIM INTO A LEG CHOKE HOLD. HE GRO WLS AND THROWS YOU ON KOKICHI THAt waS WALKING BY

 

“Owowowo nishsusshui :((“ he frowned and blushed bc u were still on top of him.

 

U started dry humping kokichi and that made Gonta mad bc you were gontas woman 

“RAaaaawR” HE JUMPS ON TOP OF YOU AND KOKICHI, SQUISHING YOU BOTH. UR FLAT AS A P AN HAHAHAHGET IT HAHAHA HAHAHA BECAUSE KOKICHI GOT SQUISHED AGAIN LOLOLOLOL JOKES

 

You glare;,,,, very hard. U get up and tackle Gonta to the floor, pinning his hands above his head. 

 

U lick his cheek n giggle “:3”

 

he giggle “:3” is what he says back

 

Kokichi is still dead somehow

 

You n Gonta were still :3ing each other and that’s when the whole gang came out

“WtH” says sushi

“Nyeh the fuck” Loli

You and Gonta were butt fucking. You were shoving your dick into GONTAS NICELY SHAPEd A S S S. Ooo so slim and hard-

“EWWWW” Feminist 101 saiD

“What a weird change of events. I should join”

M Y D E A R K O R E K I Y O SAID

“You fucking weirdo” Female edgy izuku said 

 

“Leave him alone shit-roll” Star mAn said

“Do u wanna die” emo bitcx said

 

“Stop fighting or auta will shove nine logs up your asses” Angie said and died

 

“Are you guys not going to talk about them fucking butt fucking????” Literally best Girl said

 

You and Gonta were sucking each other’s dicks at this point. Some bugs joined in. Like a spider crawled up your asshole

“Honestly what is fucking happening” smol man said.

Anyways u and ur bf ate the rest of the characters and started butt fucking again. But fetus korkichi from chapter two came back. But instead, it morphed into some titty korkichi. It then died. Gonta ate it

 

So you and Gonta were sleeping on some grass the end you two fucked

 

•time skip•

 

You gave birth to gontas child. Was it his? YeH, it was because you gave birth to some toilet paper.

The end


	4. Kickhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all get freaky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAH /::33
> 
> I get freaky with his gucci

owo

You and your bf kokichi were walkin around. Until he looked,, S T A R ED,, and said “u know what???? NISHSUSHSUSI,, we should prank somebody” korkichi said,,, a big fat ugly grin on his face. Ew. Reader-chan smiles and nodded for some dumb fuck reason. 

“What we gonna do” u said, not wanting to go along with this

“U will see ;)” korkichi grabbed ur hand and pulled you into THE K I T CH EN Y ALL

there she was. Mama. Mama kirumi. Only u could call her that. Every time korkichi did she would beat the fucc outta him with her broomy. “Nishsishusshi” the little purple shit stick said and then took a shit on the table. “WOW BABE UR SO SMART” u giggle and shit on the floor. Mama would have to pick that up

Korkichi nods and jumps off the table but falls and hurts himself. “WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH” HE SCREECHED u picked him up and rocked him in his arms. Poor thing.

Your ran into the bathroom,, idk someone’s bathroom and you threw kokichi in the sink. He morphed into fetus kokichi and you fixed his broken leg. You turned into nurse mode and got vored by him. 

You tickled his kidneys and he coughed out a lot of s k e e t.

Ok he coughed u out and now he’s fine because he has no leg

Pirate man kokichi 

More like porkichi 

 

He gave u a slYYY smile and threw a snail at you.

“XD you said and then went :3”

“:333 babes”  
You pounced on kokichi and stuck your dick in the sink hole  
Yousvreamed and your booty cheeks started to clench and so did ur balls

Ur balls clenched lol

Kokichi stick his dick in your anuuuuss hahahah get it Uranus. He stared thrusting so hard that he broke the sink and the whole apartment thing where everyone lived

“Thanks a LOTTT GEEZ PIANOS” kaede bitch agee said

“Kaede no” sushi said and threw her off the minecraft map

“SHIT-ROLL DONT KILL HIM”

Maki was already choking him “stfu”  
Luminary of this balls nsnsn shut up and he sucked his thimb

You smacked maki with your pee pee and grabbed kokichi by your extra stretchy anus that could go anywhere

It vored him mmhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
Yummy your anus spit him out and then he glared at you

“Wat” is what keeboy said as he malfunctioned and ded on the spot

Reader Chan from chapter 1 (probably the most sane one) cried and held the wrench baby. She hugged keeboys lifeless human less robot havin ass dead doodoo body and cried. 

Kaito, with reader-sama from chapter 2 just shook his head, holding his BOO AND BABY CLOSE TOHIM

gonta just started butt fuking reader from chapter 3

Maki rolled the eyes and started beating up kokichi one more and like idk shoved him in the dirt how does anime fight scenes work

Anime girls with big dick

Oh shit this isn’t google I thought this was

You whiners 

•time Sloper to 800000000 years•

You died but kokichi didn’t because he lived in ur asshole the end smooch


	5. Fun times with sushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill me

:33 nyah 

you and your detective boyfriend sushi, were cuddling on the coffee table. U look over to him,, ur hands connected to his smelly long fingers. You can’t see him. His ugly ass doodoo grey hat is in the way. U let go of his hands. “Boy if you don’t get that ugly shit away from me” 

You smacked his hat and threw it to the floor. You broke the coffee table to stomp on it. Sushi was crying, so was the hat. The hat grew a beef cake body and started to molest your virgin body. Sushi was furious,, very mad. He picked up the man hat and put it on his head. Strong head. 

 

“Babe u saved me.” U cried and jumped into his arms and he fell bc he’s weak.,,, he let out a tear and duhhh dug his hands into his pockets. He pulled out O N E C H I C K E N NUGGER. “We must get married.” He choke. “We cannot, I luv someone else” he cry. “I luv you.” U say  
“How much u luv me” you say

“One-“

“YOUR SO MEAN I H8 YU”  
*commits suicide*

 

“Million” sushi finishes 

Like if u cried

 

Anyways now sushi and his gf, reader-desu were stroking each others nipples outside and everyone was watching.

 

“NEEE HEEEE HOOOR HEEE” gremlin said, holding his child, korkichi.

 

“Mushhhhy nipples” Kaito said and jumped into the nipple orgy

 

“Gonta says what the fuck is happening.” Said Gonta, of course. He rubbed his own nips. He moan “uuueuuuuu ;)”

 

Miu bit off keeboys nail nipples. He moaned and leaked oil. She shoved her finger up his motor boat hole and he turned into a boat so everyone got in him and escaped. But y/n and sushi 

“Hmmm babie cheeks u do no that I luv you” you caressed his black nipple and he shoved a finger up to toot toot hole. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” u let out a dEEP moan and he continued to jingle your booty hole insides.

Time to take leAd. Y/n jumped on sushi and grindededed their beautiful puss puss on his face and sushi died. The end.

 

Four thousand years later you gave birth to his ugly ass hat


	6. Kork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need Jesus cock

3: :-)

 

+time skip to chapter 3+

You and kork where stabbing Angie to death from the back of her neck. U let out a laugh “AAHHHHHHHHAHAHHHHAH” y/n says and hugs korks arm. He was still stabbing Angie. You were proud of him. That bitch finally dead. “Shushmy baby girk” kork said and did that annoying ass trick with the kaede doll. Instead you just busted a hole thro the wall and it was fine because it magically appeared. 

 

+smut+ :3

YOU AND KORK WENT BACK TO HIS ROOM HE THREW YOU ON THE BED AND RIPPED YOUR CLOTHES OFF. YOU BLUSHES “kork,,, why aren’t you naked??” HE SHRUGGED AND THEN GAVE HOI A BIG FAT SMOOCHY. SMOOOOOCH. HE KISSIE UR BODY and GIVES YOU ALL OF THE LOVE MAKRS. HE RIPS OFF HIS THONG AND STARTS TO PENETRATE YOU DEEPLY WHILE HIS NUTS HIT THE BACK OF YOUR NUTS. HE START YHRUSTING FASTER THAT THE WHOLE BED STARYS SHAKINF AND THEN HE NUTS

 

+smut ends+

 

You and kork are cuddling u rub his nipples and give one of them a tender kiss so it’s hard and but it’s time to get up so you have to get up you and kork get dressed but you stole korks wig so he’s bald you two go into his weird ass club room and then the body announcet meant shit happens “heck” you say and then kork shakes hes head and kisses your head because he knows it’s about to be the last time you ever share a passionate kiss again but then he walks out of the room and you follow behind because you love him and then you two go to the ultimate fuckers room to see her dead body You let out a fake gasp “uwu my Angie kin died immm cryyyy” u cry Kork rubs your back and holds back a tear. You now kork uses you and he loves his sister but you dress up as his sister and you have a threesome with her dead body. Everyone was shook that Angie died because she was a lovable character(lol) and you hid your tears in korks shoulder :( “Ok I detect now” sushi said and did that shit 

 

•time skip to when tenk died•

 

U stood in the creepy ass room with those other people and our baby girl kork and you were hiding behind him because scary,,, you scared. You watch him with your night vision cat eyes as he step on the P L A N K and tenk dies. U hold back ur tears because tenk was a beauty 

 

Time skip to trial

U said nothing but you stood next to ur kork and then he was found guilty and he had to die

Kork was thrown in the kork pot but you ran in there with him and you dvream “korekito” no and you’re sad now but you revive him and now he’s aliveYou two have hot sex xxxxwxxx 

 

+extra+

 

You lay on the bed in nothing and you see kork sexually walks in with his furries costume and his whip and he has toys on his nipple s and you pull one off and the nip comes off and you suck the treaded nips and blood is there and korkekitl pisses on binders so you you lick through the pissed soaked doodooin panties and he cries tears of joy because nobody but his sister did that and you too started fucking again but you rolled outside and everyone saw and was disgusted because kork was naked and he has booobies and you suck on one and get milk “why”  
Said sushi and then he groaned furries hhhhh ohhhhh my oh my hh he brings out his whip and starts to tie you up but Kokcihi got caught it in and he actually put his dick in kokicchus ear and he scream in pain,,, he let it all out,,, he svream mornand then they all died and but they lived and Gonta was like “oh me oh my” and then Miu shoved her finger up his doodoo hole and a maggot cake out and maki was fingering kaito and he started choking and keeboy was dry humping himiko and himiko was getting election and Rantaro was fingering his own hole “aaa I love my sisters” deep up his rabbit hole. He Stratford and they all fuck the end and korks sister fucks them all and monokuma brings out his B E. A A A R COCK THE END.

 

You get fuckrd by monokuma and get 

 

B E. A R A I. D S


	7. Fun times with onii-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro x little sister! Reader

You and your brother Rantaro were laying down on his big race car bed. He put his hand on ur 9 year old chicken thigh. It’s COLD BECAUSE OF HIS FUCKING PIERCINGS. 

 

“Rantaro- Onii-chan that’s cold :(“ you says.   
Rantaro doesn’t want you to call him by his name you have to call him Onii-chan. It’s the only thing that fuels him to be alive. Ur precious little girl voice is cute too. He LOVES it.

 

You blush as he bites his finger off and sTARTED RUBBING UR BEE STING TITTIES with the bitten off finger.

 

YOU MOAN AND RHEN HE DOES A GOOD OL SMIRK “ CA CA CA” HE XHUCKLES AND PULLS OUT HIS HAIRY GREEN BENIS. YOU GASPED AT THE SIZE, IT WASNT THIS BIG A FEW MINS AGO. U CRY AND HE MOVES OVER UR HELLO KITTY PANTIES AND SHOVES HIS DICCC INSIDE OF YOU AND YOU SCREAM AS HE STARTS TO ROUGHLY PENETRATE YOU. 

 

He nuts in one min and pulls his 7 inche peepee outta you. U lay there in his green semen. As he pulls up his booty boxer shorts. 

 

You stare at his weirdly shaped triangle ass and drool a little bit. Zoo wee mama! His ass sure is s e x y!! His neck does a 360 and smirks at you again. “R o u n d two???” He giggles and jumps on the bed with his arms and legs out. He fell right on you and while he did so his peepee slid right into ur vaginne 

 

“OOO AAAA” u moan as he penetrates u roughly and it hurts bc he went in dry. “RANTARO ONII-CHAN” YOU SCREAM as he gives one big thrust and he NU TS HIS greeennn seeeemenn in u.

 

“Googoo, thaT was lovely.” U pant and he pulls his booty boxer shorts up to his asscrack for maximum wedgie. He goes downstairs to make some beans on toast. Yuuuum 

 

You crawl down the stairs and SLAP his triangle shaped ass and gave him a purrr. You then go in the fridge and pull out GR EE N BEANS. 

You lay across the table and snacc on ur food. Rantaro comes over to you and eats out your ass.

 

Next thing u know the fbi comes and takes Rantaro away and you cry, waiting for your brother/lover  
.  
10 years later   
U sit in the prison talkin room with ur brother bf and he’s like 27 and ur 17. “When U coming out never.” You cRy. Rantaro seeing you cry made him mad, he walked over to the glass thing and punched it. You let out a scream of joy! You were with your brother lover !

You two walk into the sunset and then you give birth to his niece and son. You name him Rantaro with an U at the end. Rantarou Amami, the son of Rantaro amami 

You both die and the son lives on and booty rapes korkichi, the fetus child.  
The end


	8. Ryoma x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aha I’m back

owo

 

It was very rainy rainy day. You and ur bf, ryoma hosmi. You two were cuddling in jail. Laying on the HARD hard floor, Ryoma let his mmmmhm fat fingers slide up your prison clothes.

 

How did you end up in prinsionion?

Well, I’ll explain.

 

After Ryoma killed the mafia, HE WAS ON THE RUN. well, not run because his lil legs can’t bring him that far—

Anyways U, (y/n Ouma) were also on the run. You accidentally stole a balloon. So YOU WERE ON THE RUN YOU DIDNT WANT TO GONTO jail

•time skip to 3 years later•

 

U were hiding in a maid cat cafe bc you didn’t know where to go. Ur family wouldn’t help you, they abandoned you for being non binary or whatever. And a STEALER. You were hiding in ur all black clothing, ur shirt was a ‘my chemical romance’ shirt so you were fine.  
That was until.. he walked in. He held out a gun, a walmart bag over his face. He was going to shoot up the place, and wanted a woman/man for the price. Everybody was scared. They could’ve like punted him, but he had A G UN. You were shocked, he looked so beautiful. 

 

You sped up and ran over to him. “I’ll be ur lover” he shot u in the leg, picked you up, and he sprinted over to an alley

“Bb” he whispers, pressing his fingers into the wound.

You scream. But realize the wound is gone. Ryoma has powers. Furry powers.

You two stole a house from an old lady and lived there.

One day, you two were sleeping peacefully UNTIL KAITO AND MAKI MOMOTA THE POLICE OFFIERS CAME AND KNOCKED THE DOOR DOWN. U were scared. You were gonna die. That was until Ryoma gave u a passionate kiss and grabbed u by the hand and brought yourselfs to the police offiers.

 

“Wrow, u two just gave urself up” kaito said

“U wanna die.” Maki say

PLOT TWIST RYOMA KICKS BOTH OF THEM IN THEIR SHINS AND RUNS OFF WITH YOU, ITS A HIGH SPEED CHASE NOW. RYOMA JUMPS ONTO HIS BIKE AND YOU JUMPED ONTO THE BACK. HE RIDED OFF LIKE SATAN WAS COMING... (well, technically because maki is Satan. I still love her. :p)

“WEWEEOO WEEWOOO LITTLE SISTER YOU BETTER COME THE FUCK ON.” Was what ur big brother, Ouma screamed from the mic scream thingy the uh,,, MICROPHONE FROM POLICE CARS

You were not gonna give up, you picked up some rocks (???) and threw them at two of the cars. The cars with kiibo and Tsumugi in them exploded. (Imcrhfidn) you were now considered a murderer, like ur boo. He big chuckled and wanted to sex with you rn but couldn’t. 

 

“REEEEEEEE” kokichi screams from the mic thingy I still don’t know what it’s called tbh.

 

You stand up on the back of the bike, u were ready. 

You threw yourself onto ur brothers vroom vroom car and he screamed. He SKEERTED into a tree and he died. U survived. 

 

Ryoma came back and when he did, maki n kaito n shuichi and miu arrested you.

 

“And that’s how mommy and daddy got into prison.” You day to your children, that you gave birth to in prison (?)

 

Ryoma was also pregnant because he dropped the soap.

 

The end


End file.
